ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Bingyun
Female |Profound Strength = Divine Sovereign Realm |Occupation = Ancestor/Founder of Frozen Cloud Asgard Ice Phoenix 36th Palace's Palace Master |Affiliation = Frozen Cloud Asgard Snow Song Realm Divine Ice Phoenix Sect |Age = 10,000+ |Relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Mu Xuanyin (Elder Sister) |Disciple(s) = Mu Xiaolan Yun Che (In Name Only) |Planet = Snow Song Realm |AKA = Fairy Mu (By Yun Che) Senior Ancestor Bingyun (By FCA Ladies) Palace Master Bingyun Fairy Bingyun |Chinese = 沐冰云 |Pinyin = Mù bǐng yún |Bloodline = Ice Phoenix |First Appearance = Chapter 603 (Appearance) Chapter 935 (True Appearance) |Master(s) = Mu Huanzhi (Half-master) (Former) |Allies = Heaven's Fate Wanderer (During memory loss) |Continent = Ice Phoenix Region|image1 =Mu Bingyun Art.jpg }} Mu Bingyun is the founder of Frozen Cloud Asgard. She is from the Realm of Gods, Snow Song Realm. Appearance She was as lithe and graceful as a fairy and her entire body was enshrouded in cloud and mist making it impossible to make out her features clearly, and one could only vaguely see a pair of eyes that were as tranquil as an ancient spring. Personality Kind hearted; detests killing. As seen when she recovered she didn't kill the people who destroyed the Eternal Night Royal Family, and Frozen Cloud Asgard, which was built for ill-fated girls who had nowhere else to go. She is a very calm and smart woman, author described her as "Spotlessly ice-cold hearted." Background Mu Bingyun is an important elder of the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect and her elder sister is the Realm King of the Snow Song Realm. Her strength is considered high in the Snow Song Realm giving her some reputation in that field. She is the Palace Master of the Ice Phoenix 36th Palace. History Her elder sister Mu Xuanyin mistakenly hurt the son of Huo Rulie, causing his anger, but he couldn't do anything to her because she was stronger, so he decided to place his revenge on Mu Bingyun, poisoning her with Horned Dragon's Poison. Mu Bingyun used a dimensional stone to escape and arrived by chance on Blue Pole Star. The severe poison wound caused her to lose her power and memory . Mu Bingyun was saved by the Eternal Night Queen from Eternal Night Royal Family. The Eternal Night Queen saved her from a Tyrant Profound Beast and helped her regain her strength . As she regained her memories and strength she created Frozen Cloud Asgard, for women who had no where else to go and eventually left Frozen End Divine Arts, a supreme profound art from the Realm of Gods, with the sect. However, it was impossible for normal people to cultivate, thus she created Frozen Cloud Arts within seven days, before eventually leaving. Trivia * She seems to be bad at giving names, giving childish or pet-like names * Her sword Cloud Butterfly Blade was given to her by her mother References Category:Stub Category:Frozen Cloud Asgard Category:Realm of Gods Category:Female Category:Human Category:Divine Sovereign Realm Category:Characters Category:Snow Song Realm Category:Allies Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Alive Category:Ice Phoenix Region Category:Water Laws